100
by Geek Without Glasses
Summary: A collection of one hundred drabbles, each approximately one hundred words long. Be prepared for laughs, tears, and everything in between.
1. Percy Beach

**AN: This is a collection of hundred word one shots, I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

Percy loved the beach, that's where he took Annabeth on most of their dates. On this particular day, it was bright and sunny, as if there hadn't been a war going on just two weeks before.

"Hey Annabeth, come look at what I did!" Percy yelled. Annabeth walked over, and Percy smiled at her.

Annabeth looked like she was trying not to laugh. "What is it?" Percy asked

In answer, she pointed to the spot in the sand where Percy had written "I love you", and right beside it, where the waves had inscribed "I love you too son."

**So, I read a fic similar to this by WhatUpMyPeeps, who is an amazing author. I'm sure it would be much appreciated if you checked it out.**


	2. Harley Dinosaur

**AN: This one's a little over a hundred words, but I'm happy with it.**

When the Argo II docked at Camp Half Blood, no one was as excited as Harley. The son of Hephaestus ran right up onto the deck to give his brother a big hug. But Leo was soon forgotten.

Harley soon found out that one of the Roman crew members could turn into different animals. After much begging, pestering, and tears, Harley had finally convinced Frank to do something that every little kid dreams of.

Frank ended up spending the entire afternoon as a T-Rex dressed up in a tutu and a tiara, with an eight year old boy riding on his back. But the smile on the little guy's face made it all worthwhile.


	3. Pollux Death

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Scarlet Sapphire Angel 15, who favourited, annabethandpercy4ever, who followed, and Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth, and Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, who reviewed.**

**Beware, this one is a little darker.**

After Castor's death, it was a week until Pollux set foot outside of cabin twelve.

He'd spend days lying in bed, thinking of every possible scenario in which he could've saved his brother. But instead of acting, Pollux had been forced to watch as an enemy demigod, who'd once been their friend, stabbed his brother through the chest.

It was Miranda Gardiner, his long time friend from the Demeter cabin, who was finally able to coax Pollux outside. He passed through every day in a daze after that.

* * *

Maybe that's why, when he saw the cyclops coming toward him in the Giant War, he didn't fight back.

**AN: Well, that took an unexpected turn. Anyways, review, I'd love to know what you think. I'm open to suggestions for characters and prompts as well.**


	4. Annabeth Spider

**AN: This chapter's exactly a hundred words, if you don't count the AN. **

**I had a major fangirl attack today, my Camp Half Blood and Jupiter shirts came in the mail today. Anyway, enough about my life, on with the story!**

Annabeth was scared of spiders, that much was obvious. But that fear had only intensified since her encounter with Arachne.

So, it's no surprise that when the Stolls unleashed a giant tarantula into the Athena cabin, Annabeth went Coach Hedge on them. Travis ended up getting judo flipped, and Connor was punched in the face multiple times. It took Percy, Chiron, and Malcolm to pull her away, and the brothers still ended up in the infirmary for a week. Luckily, they learned their lesson, and didn't try any more spider related pranks on Annabeth for a few days.

**AN: Well, it's definitely not my best work, but be sure to tell me what you think.**


	5. Katie Flower

**AN: I got a request for Percabeth, and I'm working on that. But in the meantime, here's a bit of Tratie.**

Katie never meant to turn Travis Stoll into a flower. Though she had to admit, he was much less annoying, but that was beside the point. There was a counselors' meeting in less than an hour, and if Travis didn't show up, although it was nothing out of the ordinary, it might arouse suspicion. The last thing Katie needed was to be branded as a Stoll killer, which would not be good for her good girl reputation.

That's why she found herself wasting all her energy attempting to turn the good for nothing son of Hermes back to a demigod. It was hard, but after many failed attempts, he was back to his annoying self.

The first words that came out of his obnoxious mouth were, "You know, you're really cute when you're not trying to kill me."


	6. Piper Flu

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a ton of homework this week.**

Piper hated being sick. But that didn't change the fact that she was now lying on her bed in the Aphrodite cabin with the flu. What made it even more unbearable was that Lacy had insisted she watch Mean Girls to get her mind off the persistent gnawing of her stomach. Her sister knew she hated chick flicks, but had pressed on nonetheless.

Leo walked in then, "Wow, Beauty Queen, you look really bad."

"Geez, thanks Leo."

He was about to say something, undoubtedly an annoying comeback, when he noticed the TV. "You like Mean Girls! I love that movie!"

And that is how Piper ended up spending her day watching chick flicks with her best friend.

**PS: If you're looking for a good PJO fanfic, I highly recommend CSI by PiperGrace, it's amazing! **


	7. Jason Superman

For his birthday, Leo had gotten Jason a Superman costume. Almost every day, he'd fly around Camp Half Blood, with his cape billowing behind him, yelling, "Don't worry, I'll save you, people of Gotham City!"

This always caused people to laugh, partly because it was nice to see the serious son of Jupiter goofing off, but mainly due to the fact that he couldn't keep his superheroes straight.

On this particular day, Percy had had enough of this disgrace to superheroism. He pulled Jason aside and said,

"Dude, you know Gotham City is in Batman."

The look on Jason's face was priceless.


	8. Drew Dance

**AN: I've got a bunch of chapters pre written, so I'll be updating more frequently.**

**This chapter is over a hundred words, but I liked it the way it was, so I kept it.**

Before she'd learned she was a demigod, Drew Tanaka was a professional dancer. But her demigod scent was strong, especially for a daughter of Aphrodite. So she had to stay at camp year round, which had forced her to give up those dreams.

She heard then whispers, she tried to ignore them, but they never went away. Everyone thought she was just a spoiled good for nothing disgrace to the Aphrodite cabin. No one knew her secret.

Until now.

It turns out, that while she had been fixing her hair for the day, the counsellors had a meeting in the rec room.

Drew knew nothing about this, nor did she care, she was no longer counsellor. But when Piper came into the cabin and hugged her, to say she was confused was like saying Aphrodite's pretty.

"I had no idea." Was the first thing her half sister said. She seemed to take Drew's silence as an invitation to keep going. "What you had to give up when you came here. We watched a rerun of that competition you were in. You're an amazing dancer."


	9. Annabeth Cry

The war was devastating for everyone, Percy and Annabeth in particular. They were the only remaining members of the Seven, and spent most of their time alone in cabin three.

On this particular day, like every other, they were cuddled together on Percy's couch. The two whispered soft words to one another, so soft that anyone listening in wouldn't be able to discern them at all.

Piper and Jason's deaths were the worst of all. They were sacrificed on an ancient altar in Athens, while the rest of the Seven were forced to watch.

Annabeth struggled to get the horrible image out of her head, but it wouldn't go away, not now, and probably not ever. So she did the one thing she could do, she leaned closer into Percy's chest and cried herself to sleep.

She had him, would always have him, and not even the gods could change that.


	10. Thalia Waking Up

The last thing Thalia remembered was a bright light.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on a soft bed, in a colourless room, with a few people staring down at her.

"Thalia!" A blonde girl who looked about thirteen almost jumped on her, as if trying to give her a big hug, but a middle aged man held her back.

"My child, how do feel?" He asked

She tried to answer, but her mouth felt dry as sandpaper.

"Percy, pass me that nectar." The man said to a boy Thalia hadn't noticed before

Percy passed a vial of the liquid Thalia had become familiar with during her time with Luke and Annabeth to the man. He promptly poured some into her mouth.

"So, how do you feel?" The man repeated his question

"Like I just got hit by a truck, no, make that a plane."

"Same old Thalia, always cracking jokes, although that's pretty much impossible, being hit by a plane."

"Annabeth?" She asked, the girl in question nodded her head as an answer "Where's Luke?"

**AN: Now, I know what you're thinking, she woke up under her tree, not in the infirmary. I don't know much about turning into a tree and back, but I figure it's something like waking up from a coma. Thalia was most likely still half asleep during that short scene in SOM, so there's a pretty big chance she doesn't remember it ever happening.**


	11. Kayla Sing

Kayla loved to sing, and was really good at it. That was completely normal, considering she was a daughter of Apollo. But after she'd watched Frozen for the first time, she'd literally driven a few campers mad. Kayla had gone outside in the fresh early December snow, and started singing and throwing the white stuff around.

The performance only escalated when a few of Hecate and Khione's children had decided to join in the fun. The girls had actually succeeded in building a living snowman and ice castle.

Unfortunately, their fun had to end when Mr. D had complained about it being too loud for him to enjoy his diet coke.


	12. Leo Hug

Leo never wore a winter jacket. It wasn't necessary. He had an unusually warm body temperature because of his fire powers.

On the coldest days, Leo would go around Camp, to give the campers all a big hug to warm them up. It gave him the best feeling in the world, to know that he had a purpose, no matter how small.

Sometimes, Harley would cling to Leo, and refuse to let go. The other demigods couldn't help but smile as Leo struggled to carry his eight year old brother around Camp.


	13. Octavian Fight

**AN: This is roughly based off the headcannon by partdemigod. So you can thank him or her for the plot.**

After the war, the Greek and Roman demigods had a celebration at Camp Half Blood.

Octavian was the only one who wasn't in a partying mood. He walked around the camp glumly, with a scowl on his face. That is, until Rachel introduced herself as the Oracle Of Delphi.

"This is absurd!" Octavian shouted "There can only be one augur! I say we have a battle to determine who that will be."

"First off, I'm an oracle." Said the redhead "But I'll kick your butt if you want me to."

They went to the arena, with both camps watching them. Octavian showed up wearing full battle armour, wielding a metre long sword. But when Rachel showed up with nothing but a blue plastic hairbrush, Percy literally had to be carried out of the building because he was laughing so hard.

**Remember to push the review button.**


	14. Nico Mythomagic

**AN: I admit, I got a little teary as I wrote this, so be warned.**

Nico had never underestimated a monster. Most people thought that was just because he'd fought so many. But only he knew the real reason, Mythomagic. The game had taught him the strengths and weaknesses of every monster that had ever existed. It had saved his life more times than he'd like to admit.

But, that game had also been the cause of his sister's death. She'd died trying to get him the Hades figurine. To this day, that piece of worn metal was still his most valuable possession, he kept it in his pocket at all times.

It was there in his last battle in the Giant War, against the one monster he couldn't defeat.

**This was my second update in less than an hour, I think that's a new record.**


	15. Annabeth Poke

**AN: Four updates in a day, I must be crazy, or bored. I think it's the second one.**

Annabeth loved poking Percy in his Achilles heel. The way he jumped and got red in the face was the funniest thing she'd ever seen.

But she had to stop doing it in public before the rest of the campers started to get suspicious as to where the spot was. She trusted them, but a demigod could never be too careful.

Today, they were sparring in the arena, which, for once, was empty.

Annabeth parried Percy's strike with her dagger, and managed to knock him to the ground, so he was lying on his stomach, with his face shoved into the floor.

"How's the view?" She asked him, while slowly circling her hand around his Achilles spot

"Ugh, it's great," he mumbled, though it was hard to hear him "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Annabeth had to laugh at her boyfriend's unmanliness, "I'll let you go this time, Seaweed Brain."


	16. Piper Shopping

For Piper, shopping was a simple affair. It mainly involved going into a few stores, and finding a couple of decent looking T-shirts and pairs of jeans.

Today, however, was different. She'd gone to New York with her half sister, Lacy, whose fashion sense was quite different from her own. Piper ended up being dragged into designer store after designer store, each with clothes more outrageous than the last. Lacy ended up with arm loads full of bags, and Piper had a few of her own.

Eventually, the girls ended up in a small shop that was slightly more low key than the rest.

"Come on." Lacy said as she pulled Piper in

Turns out, this was the perfect store for them. Both the girls came out with at least twice the amount of bags they had before.


	17. Reyna Date

Today, Octavian asked Reyna out for the ninety fourth time in three weeks. And she rejected him for the ninety fourth time as well.

The afternoon was going quite good for Reyna, well as good as it ever got in the Roman camp. But the idiot just had to ruin that.

It wasn't that she didn't like him, but, she really didn't like him.

So, when he came up to her at lunch, got down on one knee, which wasn't the greatest sight considering he was wearing a toga, and basically proposed they go on a date, Reyna totally lost her cool demeanour. The daughter of Bellona stormed out of the dining hall, her cloak billowing around her, and her dogs hot on her tail.


	18. Jason Memories

**This chapter was a request from Writingnerd291. I hope you like it.**

Jason was just beginning to get his memories back. But not all of them were exactly good. He could remember a toppling throne, and fighting a Titan with rams horns.

But he also remembered friends: Gwen, Dakota, Bobby, Hazel, and Reyna. Reyna, her name still stumped him. Jason could remember having feelings for the dark haired daughter of Bellona. Although, they weren't nearly as strong as those for Piper.

In a way, Jason was excited to go back to Camp Jupiter, but he was also nervous. He was afraid of drama erupting between him and the three girls.


	19. Clarisse Cuddle

**This one was a request from a guest. **

After the war, Clarisse shut everyone out. Chris was the only one who could get through to her, but that was hard for even him.

Right now, he was sitting in he woods with his girlfriend, and trying to talk to her. It wasn't working.

"You know," Chris started "you'll need to talk eventually."

"But why?" Clarisse asked "It won't change the fact that she's gone."

Chris was taken aback by her comment, he'd figured that was the reason she'd been so quiet, but to actually hear her say it was completely different.

He did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Clarisse into his lap and held her. He didn't care that he'd probably get brutally murdered for it later.

**It wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I started it, but it turned out all right. Be sure to tell me what you think.**


	20. Hazel Apartment

**Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth requested a chapter with Frazel and Nico, I hope you like it.**

After the Giant War, Nico tried to leave Camp forever. Luckily, Hazel was able to convince her brother to stay.

Now, three years later, Nico, Hazel, and her newlywed husband, Frank, shared an apartment in the upper east side of Manhattan. The place was a nice size, with three bedrooms, an living room with big, comfy couches, where Frank often lost games of Mythomagic to Nico, and, to Hazel's liking, a huge kitchen.

Once the war calmed down, the Seven had all tried to live normal lives, Hazel went to culinary school where she had excelled, and now worked as a chef. Frank was in the military. Annabeth designed every type of building imaginable. Piper followed in her father's footsteps and became a famous actress. Leo was a volunteer firefighter. Jason worked as a weatherman for the local TV staton. Nico worked at McDonalds. And Percy achieved his lifelong dream, and got a part time job as Nemo in DisneyLand.

So far, there had been few monster attacks for all of them, and the demigods hoped it would stay that way, although a demigod's life is never easy.

**Please review.**


	21. Annabeth Book

**Warning, this chapter contains major spoilers for The Fault In Our Stars.**

Annabeth couldn't believe it! John Green, one of her favourite authors of all time, had just murdered Augustus Waters. The sweet, funny, and handsome boy who reminded her so much of her own Seaweed Brain was now dead thanks to the Evil Genius who'd created him.

She lost control, and ended up throwing the book across the cabin, towards the door. But unfortunately, Malcolm was walking in just then, and the three hundred page hardcover book hit her half brother right in the middle of the forehead.

Annabeth wiped away tears she hadn't realized were there until that moment, and ran towards her brother who was lying on the floor.

"Malcolm, can you hear me?" She didn't get a reply

The daughter of Athena decided to get Chiron.

* * *

When she got to the Big House, panting and out of breath, the centaur looked up from his game of pinochle, with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked

"Malcolm...I think I might've...killed him."

The centaur was obviously confused, and Annabeth took his silence as a sign to continue.

"I just finished reading a really good book, and the stupid author killed one of the main characters. I got really mad and threw the book across the room. It ended up hitting him in the head." She said in one breath

* * *

Turns out, Malcolm was fine, although he was in the infirmary for a few hours.


	22. Leo Coffee

Leo loved coffee. He loved it enough that, one day, he drank exactly twenty five cups in less than three hours. How he did it, even he doesn't know. But it resulted in front flips off the roof of the Big House (which failed miserably), Drew's hair becoming a huge mess, a slip and slide made out of Percy's stockpile of blue Coke, and countless campers complaining about paintball marks.

Leo was never again allowed to come into contact with caffeine.

**AN: It's short, and I tried to make it longer, but the flow of the chapter got really messed up, so I kept it like this.**


	23. Percy Calendar

Percy hated school. Every demigod did, well, maybe not the Athena campers, but you get the point.

From the first day of the school year, Percy had started crossing off the days on his calendar. This caused Sally to wonder what on earth he could be so excited about.

One day, she decided to ask him about it, and he replied, "I'm counting down the days until I get to see Annabeth."

Sally thought it was the sweetest thing ever. Her son was the best boyfriend in the world to Annabeth, she'd never seen any other guy do that for his girl before.

* * *

Percy Jackson did the same thing while waiting for the day he would marry the beautiful Annabeth Chase.


	24. Nico Laugh

Nico actually had one of the cutest laughs ever. But, unfortunately, he tried his best to hide it. Which meant that he normally stayed away from anything entertaining, resulting in him being gloomy all the time.

Hazel changed that. She started dragging Nico to games of truth or dare, and parties thrown by the other cabins. And, eventually, the son of Hades stopped trying to hide it. He'd have fun with his friends and laugh until his stomach hurt.

Ever so slowly, Nico di Angelo became accepted more and more at Camp Half Blood. And when the big secret came out, no one was bothered by it.

**AN: Yes, I'm talking about the House of Hades secret. I figured if Nico becomes more accepted at Camp, the demigods wouldn't be very bothered by it, and they'd support him.**


	25. Chris Insult

**Chapter 25! I'm a quarter way to 100.**

Chris Rodriguez had a very colourful vocabulary. No one was surprised by this, he was dating a daughter of the war god, that was to be expected. Whenever Chris injured himself, or lost a fight, you'd better cover the younger kids' ears.

His insults were some of the best anyone had ever heard, and that came in handy when fighting monsters. But never, since he'd been at camp, had he called anyone crazy. Newer campers didn't think much about it, but everyone else knew the reason. Chris Rodriguez had seen the effects of madness firsthand, and he didn't see the need to falsely accuse anyone of insanity.


	26. Jason Scar

When asked about the scar on his lip, Jason always lied. It was easier that way. He thought it would be too embarrassing for the entire camp to know that the ever so powerful son of Jupiter had gotten his most visible scar from attempting to eat a stapler.

The most famous story was that he'd gotten it while fighting with a lion. But while the Hunters were visiting, Thalia loudly pointed out that there were no lions in San Francisco, and told everyone the truth.

Let's just say that Jason now has a life time supply of staplers, courtesy of two very obnoxious sons of Hermes.


	27. Annabeth Fire Extinguisher

Annabeth made sure her kids knew how to use the fire extinguisher. Leo came over to the Jacksons' house often to babysit, and that normally ended with something on fire. Of course, they could just use their water powers, but those attracted monsters. So the two of them were stuck with regular fire extinguishers.

"Mom!" Her six year old daughter wailed "Uncle Leo set the couch on fire!"

"I'll be there in a second!" Annabeth shouted back. Just because her kids knew how to use a fire extinguisher, didn't mean they liked using them.

When she reached the living room, Annabeth was surprised the fire department hadn't been called. The couch was a fireball. She sprayed it with the white foam, and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Leo Valdez, get your lazy butt in here!"


	28. Clarisse Drop

It had been Silena's idea for Percy and Annabeth's first date to be underwater. She'd told Clarisse the new developments of her extremely complex plan every day, to the point where it nearly drove the daughter of Ares to insanity, and Clarisse knew what that looked like.

* * *

But now, Silena was dead, and Clarisse felt she owed a debt to her best friend. So, the night after the war was over, she'd rounded up the counsellors, and dropped them in the lake.

"That's for you, Lena." She said to the sky after the drop.


	29. Piper Sing

Piper loved to sing, which was really unfortunate. When she poured all her emotion into a song, charmspeak always ended up getting mixed in with it.

On this particular day, she was in Manhattan with Jason, he was driving, while she was in the passenger's seat. Suddenly, one of Piper's favourite songs, I Love It, came on.

"I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone. I crashed my c-" Piper started to sing, but a hand had been clamped over her mouth

"Do you seriously wanna end up in the Hudson River?" He asked her

"What?" She asked, then she realized "Sorry, I always forget about charmspeak. Gods that's annoying sometimes."

**100th reviewer gets a shout out!**


	30. Nico Confess

**This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, HollDoll150.**

Jason kept telling Nico to tell Percy how he felt. And he knew the son of Jupiter was right, it wasn't good to keep it all bottled up inside.

So, one day, Nico finally got the courage to confess his feelings to Percy.

"Um," Nico said to Percy "can I talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I keep chickening out. Ti amo, Percy."

The look on Percy's face was pure confusion, and Nico didn't understand why, then he realized that, like he always did when he was nervous, he'd spoken in Italian.

"I... I..." Nico couldn't get it out

"Nico, it's all right." Percy said

"No, it's not, I'm in love with you, okay!" He shouted back

Percy stepped closer, and gave Nico a big, brotherly hug.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" He asked "Because if it was, you made a big deal out of something that shouldn't be."

**I don't ship Perico, and this is just intended to be a friendship fic. I've always pictured Percy as being slightly troubled with Nico's secret at first, and then becoming more big brotherly to him.**

**I was abducted into the Doctor Who fandom yesterday, my family will be seeing much less of me now.**


	31. Percy Star

One night, on the way back from Greece, Leo got slightly lost. This caused a lot of worry for all the demigods on board the Argo II. So they ended up on the deck, trying to find the right direction using the stars as guides.

Surprisingly, Percy was the one who got them back on course. He'd managed to find the newest constellation, the Huntress. Whose bow shot a shooting star that had pointed them in the right direction.

No one else had noticed, but Zoe Nightshade had once again saved them all.


	32. Piper Burp

It was a boring day on the Argo II, which didn't happen very often. There was always a monster, or engine problem, but today, there was nothing. So the demigods decided to do something they'd never done before, have a burping contest.

"That was disgusting." Hazel muttered to Jason, who was sitting next to her on the deck. He nodded in response

Percy took a bow, "And that my friends, is a professional burp."

"Hold up," said Piper "I could beat that with my eyes closed."

"I dare you to try, Beauty Queen." Percy taunted her

Piper did indeed try, and she ended up burping even louder than Percy, now it was her turn to bow.

"Gods, I'm glad I didn't bet her any money."


	33. Frank Frog

**School's out for summer!**

Frank had run out of ideas for romantic dates to take Hazel on. That's why, on a Friday night, instead of going out with the Seven, he was sitting in his cabin, watching Disney movies. He knew that if any of his half siblings caught him, he'd be dead.

He was currently watching The Princess and The Frog, and he had to force himself not to face palm. He'd been so stupid. What's more romantic than kissing a frog and having it turn into your Prince Charming.

* * *

Exactly a week later, Frank had asked Hazel to meet him by Juniper's tree in the woods. He was currently a frog, and a very handsome one if you ask him. Hazel arrived right on time. She had to look around a bit, but eventually noticed the frog waving frantically to her.

He nudged a handwritten note towards her. It read: So, are you gonna kiss me?

She did.


	34. Connor Cake

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was camping and didn't have any internet.**

Connor should've known not to trust Travis. It was his birthday, and when Travis had suggested baking his younger brother a cake, Connor had thought nothing of it. He'd figured Travis was just trying to be nice, but had also forgotten the Most important rule do the Hermes cabin: 'trust no one.'

The "cake" Travis had made Connor turned out to not be a cake at all. But instead was a balloon filled with red paint, covered in chocolate icing.

Connor had decided to cut the cake with his favourite knife (he'd sanitized it, sort of), but that had been a huge mistake. The knife went through the icing as it normally would, but burst the balloon.

Frosting flew through the air, and most of it landed directly on Connor's face.


	35. Jason Sparkles

Percy had dared Jason to fly over the Ares cabin and decorate the roof with pink spray paint and sparkles while they were sleeping. And Jason regretted agreeing to the dare right away.

He was now in the infirmary, where Piper had brought him as soon as the Ares cabin had learned of the damage inflicted upon their cabin. Jason had so many bruises, it was impossible to tell one from another. His entire face was a bizarre mixture of purple and yellow, which looked absolutely disgusting.

Unfortunately for Jason, news spread quickly in Camp Half Blood. Leo came to visit his best friend, and brought the entire Argo II crew along with him.

"Hi Jaso..." Percy trailed off "You look worse than that time you kissed a brick."


	36. Beckendorf Ring

He'd been working on it for weeks. And now, the, no, her ring, was finished. Beckendorf had now officially forged Silena, his girlfriend of two years, a promise ring.

"What's that?" Nyssa, who had snuck up on him, asked

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, it sure doesn't look like nothing."

"If I tell you," he said "you have to promise you won't tell a soul."

"Promise."

Beckendorf explained to his younger sister how it was a promise ring for Silena.

"Can I get you to promise to do something." He asked

"You already did."

"If I, um, don't make it out of the war, will you, uh, give it to her."

"Of course." Nyssa told him "But you're gonna make it."

Now, three months later, Nyssa found herself placing the beautiful ring on the once beautiful girl's finger.

"I hope you're happy now." She whispered to the sky, with a single tear dripping down her face.


	37. Dakota Kool Aid

The first time Dakota had ever drank Kool Aid, he'd been four. And from that day on, it had been his best friend. He was born to an abusive mother, and had never met his father, so he'd lived in foster homes until he was twelve. That's when he was taken to Camp Jupiter.

Camp Jupiter was like nothing he'd ever seen. There were unicorns, gladiators, and most importantly, Kool Aid!

There was only one person in the entire Roman camp who could get between the son of Bacchus and his sugary goodness, Gwen. She was his best friend, fellow centurion, and later, girlfriend. She knew just when to put a stop to Dakota's drinking, and he was thankful for that.


	38. Hazel Adopt

Over the years, Percy had grown extremely protective of Hazel. He liked having someone he could protect like a little sister.

When Sally heard about Hazel's situation, she immediately suggested adopting the slightly younger girl. Percy was ecstatic when he heard about this, and when they asked Hazel, she was as well.

That's how Hazel ended up living in the Jacksons' apartment. She liked Sally, a lot, but Percy, gods of Olympus, that boy was annoying. She had absolutely no idea how Annabeth could stand him day in and day out. Even for a demigod, he was extremely ADHD. And when he had sugar, well, she didn't exactly wanna repeat that incident.

Sally had suggested Hazel go to school, and since she was fifteen now, she would be a freshman at Goode. She'd gone for a day, and after that, Paul had decided to homeschool her. She'd been blown away by all the equations, essays, and the sheer amount of work. Back in New Orleans, she'd done simple sums in math, and some research papers and biographies in English.

Overall, life was better now for Hazel than it had ever been.


	39. Nyssa Smile

After her brother's death, it was rare to see Nyssa smile. She had retreated so far into herself, that it seemed she would never come out.

Until she met him.

Will was basically the boy of every girl's dreams. Blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular, sweet, and an amazing singer. What more could a girl possibly want.

However, Nyssa had no interest in a boyfriend at the moment. Will would flirt with her, send her flowers, serenade her at the campfire, and do pretty much every romantic thing he could think of, it to no avail.

On this particular day, she was in the woods, crying. He also happened to be in the very same woods, shooting.

Unfortunately for her, Nyssa wasn't crying silently, and Will heard her.

"I know what it's like." He said as he took a seat next to her "Lee died, and I thought my life was over."

"How did you..." Nyssa trailed off

"Get over it?" Will finished "I never did. I still think about him every day. But I've made piece with his death now. And you should too, Beck's probably happy in Elysium now that Silena's joined him."

She didn't know why, but Nyssa found herself leaning into him. She realized, he'd always been here for her, she just hadn't let him in. And subconsciously, Nyssa found herself smiling.


	40. Katie Ghost

She saw his ghost everywhere. Now, nearly three years after the Giant War, he still haunted her every move. She'd tried to move on, she really had. But it's hard to forget your first love.

She would see him in the cookies she made for Christmas, the ones he'd always steal from her. She would see him whenever she walked past Dylan's Candy Bar, and she'd always have to go in to buy his favourites. She would see him staring at her in the strawberry fields, just like he used to. And she would see him hanging around his grieving brother, who no longer pulled any pranks, vainly attempting to cheer him up with invisible smiles.

And, the last time she saw him was as she fell into Death's arms.


	41. Rachel Manners

Despite being raised by two very rich and very proper parents. Rachel Elizabeth Dare had horrible manners. She could be polite if she wanted to, but normally, she didn't see a reason.

When her father had had a meeting with the president of the United States, he'd thought it would be a good idea to bring his nine year old daughter along. But that trip had scarred the poor man for life.

Rachel loved art, and the White House was full of it. Unfortunately, it was too plain for her liking. But Rachel didn't see this as a problem. She always kept an emergency art kit in her paint splattered backpack for just this reason.

Although Rachel was proud of it, the President wasn't the slightest bit happy with the newly constructed face of George Washington.


	42. Annabeth Wedding

Percy and Annabeth's wedding was like anything anyone could've possibly hoped for.

For once in the demigods' lives, there were no monster attacks (if you don't count Mrs O'Leary's friendly pounce), almost no godly arguments, and no drama between parents.

The happy couple had chosen to have the reception at Camp Half Blood, so the beach had been decorated to perfection by Aphrodite herself. Poseidon had kept the seas as flat as glass for the affair.

Annabeth was walked down the aisle by Frederick. And her beauty could rival that of a goddess. She was dressed in a floor length gown made of white silk. Her hair was up in a waterfall braid, with a flowy white veil covering her face.

Thalia was the maid of honour, with Piper, Hazel, and Reyna as bridesmaids. Grover was Percy's best man, and Leo, Jason, and Frank were his groomsmen.

The reception was followed by a dance, where Percy and Annabeth had their first dance to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. Annabeth had chosen the song, thinking it summed up their relationship perfectly.

The two demigods were happier than they'd ever been, they just hoped it would stay that way.


	43. Chiron Storm

It never stormed in Camp Half Blood without his permission. So when it started hailing, thundering, and having the wind of a tornado, Chiron was quick to usher all the demigods to the Big House's basement. He was glad he'd had it renovated a few years before, because otherwise everyone would never have fit.

The campers were relatively calm, they just assumed this was a freak hurricane that had managed to get through the borders. But he knew better. This was the work of Gaea. This was the beginning of the end.


	44. Thalia Pizza

Thalia loved pizza. Which really was unfortunate for her, because Artemis didn't like her hunters eating "unhealthy".

Thalia also happened to be an extremely disobedient person. So she would very often sneak out of her tent late at night and get herself a large loaded pizza. Artemis also despised coffee, saying it was a mans' drink, so Thalia ended up sneaking a lot of those too.

Her favourite pizza was Dominos, she didn't know why. But if they had a frequent buyers program, she'd be at the top. She ordered a large pizza almost every day, and it was a miracle she wasn't fat. Although Thalia suspected that had something to do with her immortality.

But one day, a tragedy occurred. She couldn't find a pizza place.


	45. Will Morning

Will loved waking up early. The window above his bed in the Apollo cabin had a beautiful view of the sunrise, and he watched it every morning. The thought of his dad driving the sun chariot, bringing light to the entire world always made him smile.

Until now. It was the day after the battle of the Labyrinth, and the Apollo cabin was in grieving. But, it was habit for Will to wake up early enough to watch the sun come up. So he watched it rise from his window, and for a brief second, he saw two teenaged guys in the chariot. One was his dad, and the other, was obviously his older brother's ghost.


	46. Nyssa Insecure

Nyssa was insecure. She wasn't cheery like the Apollo girls, or skinny like the Aphrodite girls, or amazingly smart like the Athena girls. She was just, Nyssa, nothing special.

Sure, she could build almost anything, but that wasn't exactly a quality boys looked for in girls. Nyssa was actually considering joining the Hunters, she didn't think she'd ever get a boyfriend, until she met him.

Will Solace was pretty much every girl's dream. He always, absolutely always, looked like he'd just walked off the cover of a magazine. He had a perfect tan, from spending hours in the sun, strong arms from plucking bowstrings day after day, and a beautiful smile that melted her heart, and when he kissed her, Nyssa's Brain went on overdrive.

_Maybe_, she thought, _maybe my life isn't so bad after all._


	47. Leo Karaoke

**Sorry about not updating yesterday, next time that happens, feel free to hit me with pots and pans.**

The war was won, and the seven were having a party.

"Uh, hello. Can everybody hear me?" Leo asked into a microphone

"Shut up!" Piper yelled at him

"I will not shut up! It's time for karaoke!" Leo said as he turned a speaker on with his Wii remote.

"We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing

'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something.

They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space

Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race." He sang, by now, Percy had joined in

"When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky.

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire." As they sang this, Leo lit his entire body on fire.

"And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn." The boys sang the entire song, and put on quite a show. They used their fire and water powers together as the were singing 'Set Fire To The Rain', and even attempted to do the cup song, but, as expected, they failed.


	48. Percy Tattoo

After nearly a year, Percy Jackson was finally going to see his mom.

Right now, Percy and Annabeth were standing outside his apartment, and since he'd lost his key sometime during one of his many quests, he knocked on the door. The two demigods heard Sally tell someone, probably Paul, that she'd get it. Then she swung the door open.

Sally stared at Percy for a second, then ran to embrace her son.

It was then that she noticed the scars.

"What happened?" She asked

"That's kinda a long story." Percy told her "I'll tell you later."

"Well come inside, you two. She said to them "Wait, Perseus Jackson, is that a tattoo?"


	49. Annabeth Sweater

**AN: I've got a new poll up, asking which characters you'd like to see more of, so be sure to check it out!**

Even though they'd been dating for years, Percy was absolutely terrified of losing Annabeth. To prove his point, and to make sure no one would be stupid enough to attempt to make a move on her, he'd bought he matching His- and -Hers sweaters.

Annabeth obviously hated wearing it, but when Percy gave her his puppy dog eyes, she couldn't resist.

That's how the two of them ended up walking through camp side by side, wearing the stupid sweaters. Most campers snickered at them, the Stolls couldn't contain their laughter and ended up on the ground with a sword at their throats, but the Aphrodite cabin just cooed at them in adoration.

No one ended up getting killed, so Annabeth decided it was a pretty good day.


	50. Leo Twilight

**AN: Wow, chapter fifty already. Halfway there!**

Lacy had just forced Leo to watch Twilight, which was a huge mistake on her part.

The next day, Leo had gone up to Nico as he was sparring, and thrown a handful of glitter at him, proclaiming proudly that he had found Edward Cullen.

Nico had chased Leo into the woods, and no one saw either boy for hours. Eventually, Nico came into camp, his sword sheathed. But Leo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Percy asked the son of Hades nervously

"He'll be in the infirmary for a few days." Nico answered as he slowly walked away

They'd found Leo in the woods, near the creek used for the boundary line in Capture The Flag. And, Nico was right, Leo was in the infirmary for a few days, with broken bones and multiple bruises.


	51. Chiron Benches

Chiron had had to change the amphitheatre benches from wood to metal. Leo had lit the old ones on fire one too many times, and he was sick of replacing them.

However, there were a few downsides to the new seats. The campers, especially the younger ones, complained they were too cold. And, one time, Jason and Percy had gotten into a heated argument, and, well, that hadn't turned out well for the poor kids sitting down. The metal conducted the electricity far too well.

Maybe he'd have to reconsider his choices.

**AN: So, I was writing, and ****_this _****happened****_._**

**Remember to check out the poll!**


	52. Nico Surf

**AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday *dodges pots and pans*.**

After the war, which almost everyone had miraculously survived, Camp Half Blood had a party. The beach had been decorated, the Apollo cabin was in charge of music, and everyone, Greeks, Romans, Hunters, Amazons, and gods were there.

Eventually, Percy had become bored. So, he suggested having a surfing contest. Piper was quick to join in, along with Leo, and, with much persuading and the use of puppy dog eyes, Percy had convinced Nico to try.

Leo went first, and failed. The son of Hephaestus couldn't even stand up on his board. Piper went, and was able to catch a few waves before jumping gracefully off. It was Percy's turn next, and he made a perfect barrel wave for himself to go through. But it was Nico who really blew everyone away. He'd gotten on the board, a bit shaky at first, but had adjusted quickly to do some pretty awesome tricks, and ended it all with a back handspring off.

He won the competition, hands down. But as soon as the crowd rushed forward to congratulate him, he disappeared into the shadows.


	53. Hazel Movie

Hazel doesn't like most current movies. She didn't really understand all the concepts and modern _slang, _as Leo called it.

However, she'd once run across Percy and Piper watching High School Musical, and had instantly fallen in love. It reminded her of a musical Sammy had once taken her to see at the theatre in New Orleans.

The three of them had ended up marathoning, at least that's what Piper said, the trilogy that day. And Piper had stated that from then on, they'd do the same thing every Friday in Percy's cabin, and that anyone else could join.

One week later, in the Poseidon cabin, Percy, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Will, along with most of his siblings, and almost the entire Aphrodite cabin were sitting around Percy's TV, popcorn in hand, ready to watch the movies.

That is the day they discovered that Percy makes the worst duet partner ever, and Leo should never, ever be trusted with a microphone.


	54. Lee Eggs

It was normal for children of Apollo to prefer their eggs sunny side up. And most did. In fact, Lee was the first to like his boiled. Whenever the Apollo cabin got a tray of sunny side up eggs for breakfast, he would complain about how the yolk jiggled and looked like puke.

However, his siblings were stubborn, and determined. They were going to convince Lee to like his eggs sunny side up, just like every other child of Apollo. But, Lee was stubborn too, and, during the five years he was at Camp, never ate one sunny side up egg.

The morning after the Battle of the Labyrinth, the Apollo cabin, for once, didn't have their eggs sunny side up.


	55. Frank Ring

Frank was searching for Hazel's wedding ring. He wanted something special, and unique, just like her. But he was trying to avoid gold, he'd seen what Arion could do to it, and he didn't want Hazel's finger to get bitten off.

Eventually, he gave up looking at mortal stores entirely, and very awkwardly asked Leo to make her one. He obliged much faster than Frank had thought he would, he'd expected the son of Hephaestus to make fun of him for needing help. But, Leo really did it because he loved Hazel, not _love _love, but like a little sister, and he wanted her to have a chance at being happy with Frank. A chance he hadn't gotten with Calypso, who'd died on the journey from Ogygia. The prophecy was right, his promise to return had cost her life.


	56. Nico Cabin

**Because I have such amazing readers, here's a second chapter today.**

Despite what others believe, cabin thirteen is the warmest cabin in camp. Nico had had group of skeletons install a vent that runs from the Underworld all the way to the middle of the cabin.

Hazel didn't like it much, but it made Nico feel like he was at home, so she was fine with it.

No one else knew about the vent except for the demigods from the Argo II and Reyna, who would come over for sleepovers in the cold winter months. It was their little secret.

That is, until Leo told the Stolls, and they told their cabin, who told the big mouths from the Apollo cabin, who told the whole freaking camp about it (including Chiron).

That night, they'd had the biggest sleepover in camp history.

**If I get to 270 reviews from this chapter I'll upload another one tonight.**


	57. Leo Taco

**I got 270 reviews on yesterday's chapter, so I'll be updating a second one today.**

The demigods on the Argo II loved tacos, and would go to Taco Bell almost every day.

Leo had had enough of this, and of his friends eating those disgrace to tacoism tacos. So he decided to show them how to make real tacos, the recipes his mom had shown him in fact.

That day turned out to be one none of them would ever forget. Leo had caught the kitchen on fire, and if it weren't for Percy, the ship would've been burnt to a crisp. Piper had accidentally dumped an entire ten pound bag of flour on Nico's head, how the son of Hades hadn't been knocked out, Leo had no idea. Hazel had spiked the homemade salsa with an entire jar of Leo's extra, extra hot hot sauce, which hadn't ended well for Jason.

But in the end, they'd made some pretty awesome tacos.


	58. Nico Skeleton

Nico has an army fatigue jacket that he often wears. He's never told anyone, but he'd gotten it from a ghost. He did this often, seeing that he didn't have any money, it was impossible to get new clothes any other way.

The Halloween after the Giant War, there was a costume contest. Jason was Superman, Percy was Nemo, and Leo had a fully functioning Iron Man suit. But, Nico was the one who really blew everybody away. He'd dressed as one of Hades' skeletal guards, and, yes, he'd taken the clothes right from one. He'd even somehow made himself look more ghostly than ever, so he actually looked dead.

The party ended late at night, once all the candy was gone.


	59. Clarisse Headache

During the time Frank had the war gods bickering in his head, the same thing was happening to all his children.

The children of Mars all had splitting headaches and impulsive urges to kill all the Greeks. The rest of the Romans were left trying to figure out a solution for a problem they didn't know the cause of.

Meanwhile, the children of Ares were the laughing stock of Camp Half Blood. They were becoming increasingly more agitated with each passing day. But their headaches came in waves, they could be fine one second, and the next, be lying on the ground moaning, or attempting to tango with the person nearest them.

Clarisse was the only one who didn't seem to be negatively affected by this. She seemed to get angry really easily, more so than usual, but other than that, didn't have any of the side effects like the rest of her siblings. Being the only daughter of the war god, Greek or Roman, the god's first instinct (although he didn't realize it himself) was to protect her.


	60. Hazel History

Hazel had eventually decided that her and Nico needed to catch up on, well, everything.

Annabeth started a history class for them, taught during their downtime on board the Argo II. The two demigods listened intently, relishing every word. Of course, this was all new to them.

"There's such thing as a phone with a touch screen!" Hazel exclaimed in the middle of a lesson "How expensive is that?"

"Uh, usually a few hundred dollars." By now Hazel looked like she was ready to faint

"Who has enough money to buy one of those?"

"Uh, well, the value of money has, um, changed in the last few decades." Annabeth pointed out "Every dollar is worth about sixteen times more than it was when you were younger."

"Oh. Then can I get one of those phone things." Nico asked

Annabeth groaned. Now she'd have to explain how and why phones attracted monsters.


	61. Percy Mistletoe

Around Christmas time, the Aphrodite cabin would always put a little too much mistletoe around the camp. They loved watching the other campers blush and would get extremely violent if they refused to kiss.

But one day, Percy and Clarisse ended up walking under a piece in a doorway. They both looked at each other angrily, and unfortunately, there were Aphrodite campers around.

They didn't kiss, but the Aphrodite kids had only stopped insisting after a massive fistfight quickly turned into full out war against the cabin ten

Chiron had had to physically pull Clarisse away from using Percy as a punching bag. That had also been the last time he'd allowed mistletoe in the camp.


	62. Jason Wedding

**I'm almost at 300 reviews! A huge thanks to every single person who reviewed, it really means a lot!**

**This chapter actually made me laugh (and I ****_definitely_**** didn't fall out of my chair due to laughing hysterically, don't believe anything ninjas tell you, they're big, fat liars.)**

While everyone had expected it to be Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason were actually the first demigod couple to be married.

They had their wedding in a big tent that had been set up in the common area in Camp Half Blood, and the entirety of both camps, plus most of the Olympians (Ares and Hephaestus said a wedding was too mushy for their liking) were there.

When it was a time for the first dance, Piper picked Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's. She and Jason danced (him slightly awkwardly) about two minutes into the song, until they were interrupted.

Leo had done a first dance as well, except with a sparring dummy. He waltzed around the tent, ungracefully swooping it down for a dip, and singing Girl On Fire to himself, except changing it to "Leo On Fire", and lighting his hair on fire at the appropriate times.


	63. Katie Roof

**This was a request from The Nerd Lord.**

Katie was mad, no, she was fuming. The ever so stupid lord of stupidity Travis Stoll had put chocolate bunnies on her cabin's roof on one of the hottest days of the summer, so now, there was nothing but a big chocolatey mess up there. Plus, to add to her troubles, it was starting to make it's way through the grass roof, splattering on the floor below.

"Travis Freaking Stoll!" She yelled, banging her fist on the door of the Hermes cabin "Open this door right his instant! Or I'll murder you in your sleep!"

"Travis isn't here." A voice that obviously belonged to Travis said from inside the cabin "Please leave a message."

She'd had enough, even though it was against the rules, Katie barged into the cabin, and grabbed Travis by the front of his shirt.

"You are going to wish you'd never messed with the Demeter cabin." She said in the cruelest voice she could muster

"Oh, I'm so scared!" He said in a really squeaky voice "What are you gonna do, flower power me to death?"

In answer, Katie grew a giant vine and willed it to wrap around his chest, becoming thicker and thicker, until he was tied to the wall.

**I have a question for all my readers. Would you rather I post once a day, or I post the chapters as I write them. I have about twenty written right now, so I'd be able to post those right away, but I may end up going a few days without updating at all. Answer in a review or PM.**


	64. Piper Laugh

Once, when Nico, Jason, and Piper picked Hazel up from her school, a mortal girl asked if Hazel and Nico were actually related, because of their opposing skin colours.

"Oh my gods," Piper had replied "you can't just ask someone why they're white!"

The girl had turned beat red and run away.

As soon as they got into Jason's car, Piper and Hazel started laughing like crazy. The guys had absolutely no idea what was so funny, so they just exchanged a few awkward looks.

"Thanks, Piper." Hazel managed between laughs "that girl's been picking on me for weeks."

"Why are you laughing, anyway?" Jason asked them. This set off another wave of giggles.

"Mean Girls." Was the only answer he got.


	65. Frank Spider

Frank turned into animals in his sleep. But one night, he'd accidentally changed into a spider.

Annabeth, not knowing, had gone into his room to wake him up, but got a surprise instead. There was a black widow sleeping were Frank was supposed to be. Her arachnophobia kicked in right away, she screamed, a loud shrill sound, and she grabbed the thing closest to her, which happened to be a lamp, and got ready to throw it.

Percy ran in, with everyone else right behind him.

"Annabeth!" He yelled "Don't kill him!"

"I have to kill it, or it'll kill all of us!"

"Is she possessed?" She heard Leo whisper behind her "Should we knock her out, or something?"

"Annabeth, it's just Frank." Hazel calmly told the panicking daughter of Athena

"No, it's a monster! And it's gonna kill us!"

At that moment, Frank woke up, and turned back into a human.

"Uh, why I do you look like you wanna murder me?"

"You kinda, uh, turned into a spider, and she saw you." Percy told him

"Zhang! You are going to pay for this!" Annabeth yelled

By this time, Frank was already out the door, running down the hall, away from the girl screaming bloody murder.

"We're on a dam ship!" Percy yelled "She'll catch you eventually."

"Just let them have some fun." Piper told him calmly, using charmspeak "Annabeth's gotta blow off some steam."


	66. Leo Shun

After the Giant War, the entire camp knew Annabeth slept with Percy. Everyone let them be, they knew the two of them had nightmares, everyone except Leo.

One night, he'd put a trail of rose petals from the Athena to Poseidon cabins, confetti canons at the door of cabin three, and a giant neon sign that read "Congratulations, Can I Name It Leo Junior" on the roof of the Big House, clearly visible from anywhere in the camp.

Neither Percy nor Annabeth had appreciated his grand gestures very much. They'd officially shunned him for a month, and had gotten almost the entire camp to follow in their example. Even little Harley wouldn't talk to him, which was just plain mean.


	67. Bob Sweep

**This chapter is dedicated to Writer432, who was my three hundredth reviewer, and requested Bob and Nico in the Underworld.**

Bob was bored. Which wasn't anything unusual. He was a janitor in the Underworld, servant to the Lord of the Dead, he spent most of his time sweeping the floors of Hades' palace. It wasn't exactly the best life possible, but Nico said it was better than what he did before he'd lost his memory.

Nico visited him often, and those visits were one of the only bright spots in his dark life. Nico was a good friend, he came to talk and play Mythomagic. Whenever he came, he'd also bring a thing called a Happy Meal for Bob, his favourite was the chicken nugget meal. And the toys, Bob had a collection of them in his supply closet.

He remembered Percy as well, the boy he'd healed beside the river Lethe. Nico said it'd been Percy who had saved him from the river, but the older boy had never visited him. Nico told him Percy was just busy, and would come as soon as he had time.

And although he never had come, Bob still went to his rescue when Percy called him.


End file.
